Across the Stars
by Shiya Damu
Summary: On New Years Eve in Tokyo, a mysterious occurence brings together the people of Konoha, the Warring States Era, and the City of Midgar. Together they must overcome the dark forces that bought them together and search for a way home. NarutoxInuyashxFF7 R


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, no matter how much I wish I did. I do own this story and it's plot, so enjoy them and review when you're done.

By the way you should know that this disclaimer will apply to all chapters because I'm just too lazy to write it over and over again.

The air was buzzing with excitement as the year 2008 came to an end. People stood in the narrow streets of Tokyo, Japan. A crystal orb hung in the air on a pole and as the final seconds of the long night began, the ball began to descend.

People began to cheer loudly and numbers could be distinguished from their shouts:

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

The cheers now became increasingly louder as they reached the second half of the countdown…

"4!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"On-

There was a crack of noise as an explosion split the air. Screams broke through the streets and people fled in all directions. Chaos erupted as a shattering noise spilled through the streets. Smoke spread up from the great orb, now crumbled as it began to glow…….

_Where am I?_

Somewhere deep in the darkness a voice spoke.

_What happened to everyone? To Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-Sensei?_

A pair of pure green eyes cracked open. Sakura Haruno gave a groan of pain as she slowly rolled to her feet. It took several seconds for her to realize that she had absolutely no idea where in the world she was.

"Naruto?! Sasuke?!", she called, but there was no answer.

She was in a dark, damp alleyway. Trash littered the ground everywhere, and she could swear out of the corner of her eye she saw something move.

She drew a kunai and launched it into the corner. A cat gave a loud screech as it fled from her projectile.

"Sorry little guy!", she apologized.

_You shouldn't scare me like that you damn fur ball._

The cat gave a loud hiss and a malevolent look towards her before crawling it's way out of the gutter and feeing the alley.

_Okay…just a cat…way to go, Sakura._

An ominous wind blew by, giving her a chill and causing her to hold her arm tightly.

_Okay, this place is freaking me out. No idea where the others are, but one things for certain, I'm NOT staying here._

With that she drew a kunai and stumbled out of the alleyway.

Sleep was so, so blissful.

That was the only thought that entered Cloud Strife's mind as he lay upon the grass, knocked momentarily unconscious.

Unfortunately for him, his sleep was about to come to an end. It felt as if he was deep beneath the ocean, floating slowly upwards, soon to surface once more atop the waves.

How had he ended up asleep anyway?

The last thing he could remember was….

"Sephiroth!", he shouted and awoke with a start.

The One-Winged Angel, the embodiment of his darkness. The fell demon lived. It was all because of Kudaj. His enemy's body had collided with the Jenova cells and he had transformed into….

"You called Cloud?", said a sinister voice.

There was a flash of dark blue light, and Sephiroth appeared standing on the rooftop in a shower of black angel wings.

"You bastard! What did you do? How did we end up in this place? What is this place?", Cloud burst, letting all of his thoughts come out at once. They were standing on the corner of a path, next to some sort of city dwelling, which Sephiroth was now on top of.

"You overestimate me, Cloud. I too haven't the slightest idea what happened. In my last memory I was preparing to strip you of what it is that you hold dearest."

He flashed Cloud his most twisted, crazed grin.

"And now I can."

It slowly dawned on Cloud.

"The others! Their here aren't they!? NO!! I won't let you hurt them!", Cloud mused.

Sephiroth turned his back to him.

"Well, Cloud. I guess well just see won't we? After all, this appears to be a bold new world we've been bought to. But personally, Cloud, I truly don't think that your in a position to stop me."

With that, there was a flash of blue light, another shower of black feathers, and he was gone.

"Damn it!", Cloud yelled and slammed his fist into the ground.

_Yuffie, Vincent, Tifa… everyone was aboard Cid's airship during the battle. Is it possible that just like me and Sephiroth that now their here too? _

_If it is I have to find them._

The ground was soft and wet, as if covered with the morning dew. It had been so long since he had stopped to appreciate such a thing.

_But wait…how did I end up here? Where is here?_

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, appearing calm but inwardly pondering what had become of him. He had been locked in battle at last with his brother, the dog demon Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha had tried several times to destroy him with the Windscar, the signature technique of his blade: the Tetseiga.

Yet Sesshomaru had battled back with his newly forged katana, the Shigakuvan.

He had beaten Inu-Yasha down, and just before he could strike the killing blow….

This had happened.

Now he was standing on a grassy hill overlooking a village plaza.

_What in the world. Here of all places. And no sign of Jaken or the girl either._

Sesshomaru was puzzled. He worried for the girl. At first it had been an occasional thought, now it was a daily occurrence. It made no sense. He was Sesshomaru, the elder son of the Great Dog Demon. He cared for no human. Yet he couldn't shake away the thoughts that Jaken would be unable to protect her.

_Inu-Yasha…Jaken…Rin…whichever I find first, I'll deal with. I'll handle the rest later._

_But first…_

After all this appeared to be a whole new world he was standing in…the perfect place to find a fresh new arm….

Sakura walked through the crowded streets. There were people everywhere; it had certainly never been this crowded in Konoha.

People pushed past her every couple of seconds prompting her inner self to go off.

_Cha! Watch where you're going, imbecile!_

Sakura kept her kunai grasped firmly in her hand. She had no idea what dangers this place was hiding. But now she was focused on the crowd. They were all standing around something. It must be some sort of spectacle for all these people to be crowded around it.

As she moved closer, she could see a giant orb, (made of crystal?) laying shattered and broken in the street. A massive pole lingered a few feet away.

Suddenly the crystal began to glow. People began to gasp and back away. Whatever was happening was not normal, apparently, Of course, none of this seemed normal to Sakura.

She grasped her kunai tightly as there was a small explosion and a flash of light.

Sakura slowly took a few steps forward, pushing through her slight fear to the bewilderment of those watching her.

There were coughing sounds as the mist began to clear. Laying in the now shattered orb was a small teenager. Everything about him was familiar…the spiky red hair, the blackened eyes, the gourd strapped to his back, the pale skin, and the symbol tattooed to the corner of his forehead.

The boy coughed again and opened his eyes as Sakura rushed forward and cradled his body. "Oh my god, Gaara! Are you okay?", she asked looking at his crumpled body.

Gaara's eyes cracked open and he looked up at her in a strange way.

"You know me?," he asked.

"Of course I know you, Gaara. We met during the Chunin Exams remember? I was Naruto and Sasuke's teammate," she said as she inspected his body for wounds.

"Gaara…," he said. "Is that my name?," he asked.

Comprehension slowly dawned on Sakura's face.

"Who am I?," Gaara asked as he turned his head and he plummeted back into sleep.

**Well, that's it for Chapter One. I know I need to make my sections longer but I couldn't think of much for an introduction. For the record, Sakura is NOT the main character of this fic. She may, however, be in the main pairing. I haven't decided yet. Review and tell me what you think. I'll get you chapter two as soon as I can.**


End file.
